omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Replicant (Earth: Final Conflict)
The Replicant is a robot that features in Earth: Final Conflict. History The Jaridians were the developers of the technology that created both the Replicants and the probe devices that made their highly advanced infiltrators. Due to their lack of interdimensional drive technology, the Jaridian Imperium deployed their probes in a similar fashion as land mines and were sent millions of years ago into deep space with the intention of finding their creators enemies, the Taelon's and destroying them. Thus, they spent countless years drifting through the cosmos and falling on worlds where they sought out any form of Taelon presence whereupon they reacted by generating Replicants that sought out and exterminated their Jaridian's ancient enemy. (Episode The First of its Kind) One such probe later landed on the planet Earth at the Amish town of Paradise where it remained in its inactive state. It began replicating butterlies and used them to test the local lifeforms in order to determine their thresholds. This as a result led to the deaths of numerous individuals in the settlement who died from heat, cold and various other incidents. The event attracted the attention of Lili Marquette and William Boone who had initially believed that it was a case of Companion Reaction Syndrome. They eventually discovered the probe which they believed was a hidden Taelon experiment and thus sought to secretly transfer it to the Liberation headquarters for study. Initially, they faced trouble from the probe as it unleashed a swarm of mechanical replicated butterflies capable of easily killing human beings due to sharp claws as well as razor sharp wings in their bodies. However, Boone using the power of his Skrill implant managed to destroy enough of them ontop of the probe to the point that their freezing internal liquids jammed the probes circuitry. This led to the deactivation of the replicated butterfly swarm and the probe entering into an inactive state allowing for the Liberation to arrive and take it for study. (Episode: Float Like a Butterfly) Once within the Liberation headquarters, it was studied and the Human resistance members believed it was an advance probe of Taelon origin which was sent to study the inhabitants of Earth. Whilst the probe had been earlier disarmed, a power surge allowed it to reactivate whereupon it digitized Liberation scientist Rayna. Unaware of this, the Liberation scientists instead focused on where the probe was directing its transmissions which they concluded were being sent to a nebula on the other end of the galaxy from the Taelon homeworld. After creating two duplicates of Rayna, one of these replicants destroyed itself by tapping into the power supply of the Liberation base whilst the other ambushed Lili Marquette whilst she was examining the probe. Creating a shield around itself, the probe projected a signal into space to its creators. This alerted the Taelons who began to attempt to track down the probe before the machine coninued on its mission directive. Whilst the search for the probe continued, the Liberation had to contend with the probe disassembling into a dust configuration where it infiltrated the resistance's ventilation system. It was only William Boone's limited knowledge of the Taelon language allowed the Liberation to send a command to the probe to locate deuterium which the resistance had left outside their base. This allowed the Taelon security forces under Da'an to deactivate the probe and take it for study. (Episode: The Scarecrow Returns) The fascimile of Rayna later abandoned the resistance headquarters during the events that led to the birth of the Human-Kimera hybrid called Liam Kincaid. The alien probe knocked out its guard escort and headed towards the Pentagon Alexandria base in order to tap into the communication system. Initially, it was barred from entering by a human guard to which the probe attempted to discern whether the planet wide jamming by the Taelon's was still in effect to which the security officer confirmed. Whilst attempting to move into the central computer, the human guard attempted to block the probes path which swiftly strangled him and dispatched him. After entering into the computers, it accessed and realigned the communication array whereupon it tapped directly into the system through a data probe beam emitted from its eyes. Its activities allowed it to beam a transmission into deep space and thus managed to penetrate the Taelon jamming allowing it to connect to its Jaridian masters. When a human military contingent arrived to discover what the commotion was, they discovered the probe had rearranged its body into its initial form. As the military officers arrived, the probe rearranged its body into a militant form which quickly dispatched the soldiers after which it began a planet wide database search for Taelon targets around the Earth. Once its targets were located, the Replicant cloaked and began a search mode where it moved in secret to find its targets. Locating a funeral service for the Companion Protector William Boone and targeted a trio of Taelons present. Before it struck, a disguised Liam Kincaid quickly moved to save Da'an's life. However, the leader of the Taelon Synod was killed by the Replicant and despite being attacked by Ronald Sandoval, the Jaridian Replicant managed to escape. The death of a Taelon caused some shock to the Earth community and Zo'or refused to allow any Taelon on Earth until the Replicant was destroyed. Da'an later managed to convince Zo'or to allow him to meet with the humans at a press conference as part of a plan to draw out the Replicant and destroy it. Later, when the US Companion returned to his embassy, the Replicant attacked the building with the intention of eliminating its target. Initially, it faced resistance from a degenerator field that was intended to shut down its systems through an EMP burst. However, the Replicant managed to survive and destroyed an interdimensional portal that was to be the escape route for Da'an and Liam Kincaid. Whilst the Jaridian war machine was combating the effects of the degenerator field, its targets escaped underground into the subterrainean tunnels. Following them, it cornered them and managed to easily survive the weapon fire from Liam Kincaid's pistol. After overpowering him, the Replicant turned its weapon limb on Liam and fired; however, its energy blast was absorbed by Kincaid's sharqarava organ and sent flying back at its source. The powerful energy blast destroyed the Replicant and shattered its body pieces across the floor thus ending the threat posed by it. (Episode: The First of its Kind) Since the encounter of the probe, the Taelons were noted to had studied the replicants and attempted to decipher its command codes. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) Their understanding of the programming later allowed them in conjunction with human scientists to create the Bio-Surrogates. Whilst initially, these organic constructs were designed to provide a means through which disabled people could live their lives, the project was taken over by Zo'or who used the military programming of the Jaridian Replicants in the Bio-Surrogates to create supersoldiers. (Episode: One Man's Castle) Another Replicant was operating on Earth for sometime where it took on the Human disguise of a spin doctor known as Wagner. After the Companions began to face some negative public imagery, the Replicant used its disguise to board the mothership where it patched into the Taelon Mothership's computers where it overrided them. Sending the ship into interdimensional space, the aim of the Replicant was to take the Taelon ship and its ID technology to its creators. In order to secure its existence, it impersonated Liam Kincaid when taking over the navigational controls leading to suspicion being drawn on Kincaid. However, Kincaid was later freed and saw the duplicate version of himself talking to the journalist Abbey Franklin. During a scuffle, Abbey shot a blast at Wagner who reverted to its Replicant form. Undamaged, it managed to escape in order to ensure that the mothership was taken to Jaridian space. (Episode: Hijacked) Sometime later, a Jaridian probe was dispatched to Earth where its vector meant that the Taelon Mothership was unable to intercept it. As it approached the eastern coast of North American, the Washington Embassy was ordered to fire its weapon to destroy it. Whilst the probe was hit, it managed to survive the attack and crashed on the planet. The resistance members managed to secure the probe in a dampening field but were themselves ambushed as well as captured by operatives from the secret government group known as Operation: Dark Knight. These soldiers took the probe to their secret stronghold in the mountains where they studied it in an attempt to get access to its advanced weaponry for use against the Taelons. They were later assisted in this act by Augur and the captured resistance members. It was eventually freed and broke through the facility and though it was initially believed to be hostile, it was revealed by the partially transformed Replicant that it had been sent to make contact with the natives on Earth in order to create a transmitter to allow the Human resistance contact with the Jaridians so that together they could destroy the Taelons. Whilst it was in the process of downloading the schematics to a transmitter, a Taelon strike force of Volunteers stormed the Mount Weather facility. In order to prevent its capture, Operation: Dark Knight detonated a low yield tactical nuclear device which destroyed the bunker along with the probe before it could complete its download. Message in a Bottle Overview In its natural state as a probe, the machine was capable of taking a sampling of an organism and creating an artificial copy of the living creature. (Episode: Float Like a Butterfly) In its probe state, it was also capable of creating protrusions on its surface that acted as sensors and sampling devices. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) These drones received instructions from the main machine and were tasked with examining as well as studying the thresholds of native lifeforms. The artificial copies of living beings were amazingly detailed and quite capable of fooling observers. When damaged by an energy attack, the internal machinery of the replicated copies was revealed and it was also known that these artificial beings possessed razor sharp blades on their bodies allowing them to easily kill organic beings. The probe was also capable of moving on its own power and floated through its environment. (Episode: Float Like a Butterfly) A light was often constantly emerging from the top of the probe which was actually a way of it sending information back to its source. This same light was also capable of being projected from various parts of the probe in order to digitize an organisms where its information was stored within the probe allowing for it to be replicated. All of the information of the probe was stored in the light which was known as a neutrino pulse that was in the outer reaches of a Human's light spectrum. The directives programmed within the probe were written in a language that were similar to the Taelon language but appeared as if they were in a different dialect. The operational directive of the probe includes a mandate to seek out certain lifeforms and study them with a minimal energy level of a electrical impulse. They had to define the tolerances of the lifeforms in a multitude of life threatening conditions. It was also programmed to use aggression only when it was threatened. One of the abilities of the probe was that it could disassemble itself into smaller parts and reassemble itself in a different locations allowing it to navigate its environment without facing any obstacles; such as being able to move through ventilation shafts. In this form, it was easily capable of swarming over targets and killing enemies. (Episode: The Scarecrow Returns) The Replicants were an example of the highly advanced technology used by the Jaridian race and were generated through their probes. In its natural form, the Replicant took on the shape of a large probe which was crystalline in shape. It was capable of altering this body allowing it to take on the appearance of a human allowing it to masquerade as its target species making it an excellent infiltrator. They were also on the watch for targets that would allow it to gain closer access to its target by masquerading as a targets comrade or ally. Though it appeared human, it was far stronger and easily able to overpower humans in physical confrontations. In addition to this, it was able to alter its structure allowing it to cloak and hide in its surroundings giving it an excellent covert ability. (Episode: The First of its Kind) By accessing the DNA profiles in a computer database, a Replicant was capable of taking on a wide variety of disguises as part of its infiltration missions. It was also adept at hacking into Taelon computer systems and taking over their devices. (Episode: Hijacked) In addition, it was able to replicate an individual through simple skin cells allowing it to take their form. Some probes if they were damaged were incapable of fully completing their disguise. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) When engaged in its military programming, the probe took on a more aggressive form which consisted of a large humanoid form consisted of the green crystalline structure. (Episode: Hijacked) During combat situations, it was capable of transforming parts of its arms into weapon limbs allowing it to direct energy weapons against targets. These energy blasts were equally capable of killing both organic beings like humans and energy beings such as the Taelons. (Episode: The First of its Kind) Another weapon which did not require any morphing was a type of lightning gun fired from the arm. (Episode: Hijacked) A further ability was the capacity to fire a strong beam easily able to cut through titanium reinforced doors. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) A probe in its normal form was capable of surviving the coldness of space, energy weapon fire and even a crash landing on a planetary surface though such a process held the possibility of damaging its programming. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) Their crystalline bodies also protected them from both projectile weapons as well as energy attacks. (Episode: The First of its Kind) In one case, a partially damaged Replicant was hit head on with an RPG which did no damage to it nor did it impede the machines progress. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) It was stated that nothing short but complete destruction would end the threat posed by the Replicant. (Episode: The First of its Kind) Even a partially damaged Replicant was incredibly dangerous and was able to engage in self repair system in order to return it to an operational state. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) Though in another case, the detonation of a tactical low yield nuclear device was able to completely destroy a Replicant. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) In addition, properly tuned dampening fields were capable of leaving the probe in a harmless state. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) The programming and intelligence of the Replicant was highly adaptive and single minded in its goals which contained a directive that meant it was programmed to kill Taelons. In its infiltrator mode, it was capable of interacting with a target species. It was also capable of gathering data on targets and locating priority targets. The probes often also attempted to find a central communication grid and interface with it. This first took on physical manual interface such as typing on the computer keyboard but as the process reached its end, it was capable of remote access to the system through a data energy probe that emitted from its eyes. The highly advanced capabilities of the probe allowed it to easily overpower and penetrate planet wide jamming fields erected by the Taelons by accessing a target civilizations communication system. Furthermore, the Replicants possessed an extensive database and HUD system which it accessed as part of its operational directives. It was capable of using compiled data to locate targets around the globe and also discern the capabilities of threatening opponents. The Replicants generated by the probes were also capable of self repair and when it managed to escape the battlefield, it began procedures to use its own tools to fix any damages to its body. (Episode: The First of its Kind) There were some replicants that were created to be messenger probes designed to communicate with another civilization and were able to download schematics for Jaridian technology into a communication device. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) It was possible to use resonance harmonic signals to track down a probe though this required the filtering of the information on a planetary scale in order to trace the machine. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) Notes *The Replicants featured in the setting of Earth: Final Conflict. Appearances *''Earth: Final Conflict'': Category:Robots Category:Earth: Final Conflict